


It's enough for now

by guitarstrings



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Injury, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to ask you to wait for me. But I’ll fight like hell not to run. Is that enough for you? Because that’s all I can promise you right now." Jessica gets injured after a fight, and as usual, Trish is the one to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's enough for now

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday lol. But it's another prompt fill, based on this one sent to me: "Trishica prompt - A guy was harassing some young girl at a bar Jessica was drinking at and when he left, Jessica followed him to kick his ass. She got injured (stabbed, shot, beat up bad, etc.) and found her way to Trish's. Trish took care of her :) Bonus points if there's talks about their feelings for one another?"
> 
> Enjoy!

If there’s one thing that Jessica hates more than anything in the world, it’s guys who just can’t take a hike after the girl says ‘no’ for the first time. A lot of guys can’t seem to understand that no means no, and that it isn’t an invitation to try and persuade the girl. From a corner of the bar, she watches a redheaded woman squirming uncomfortably while the guy keeps invading her personal space.

Her hands itch to push the guy off the redhead, and the moment the guy puts his hand on the girl’s shoulder, leering lecherously at her, Jessica almost jumps from her seat. The redhead jerks away in response and slaps him across the face, and Jessica smirks at the shocked look on his face.

He scowls and stomps away, and Jessica rises from her seat and follows him outside after making sure that no one else is bothering the redhead. It wouldn’t do her any good to make a ruckus in the bar and possibly get banned, so she would rather settle the matter somewhere else.

“Hey, you bastard!” Jessica yells, catching his attention.

The man turns around and fixes an irate glare at her, no doubt mad that he couldn’t get a girl to come home with him. His dark eyes flash with anger, his jaw quivering and crooked nose scrunching up in a sneer.

Unimpressed, Jessica simply holds her ground and yawns in boredom. All goes well, it’ll only take a single punch before this ugly dickhead crumples to the ground. Maybe she’ll even give him a nice, hard knee to the crotch, so that he won’t be trying to pick up girls for the rest of the week.

“What do you want?” The man growls, taking a step forward.

“Just for you to stop harassing girls,” Jessica shrugs, mirroring his movement.

“Not happening, girly. Run along now before you get badly hurt,” he barks out a laugh, apparently mean to be cold and threatening, but it has no effect on Jessica.

There’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity, Jessica knows, but she doesn’t care at the moment. She just smirks and dodges the first blow, sidestepping to the right before landing one of her own. The man grunts but manages to stay up on his feet, and Jessica punches him on both knees.

It’s almost too easy, as Jessica manages to evade each of his strikes and able to land all of her own.

But there’s a reason that overconfidence can be one’s downfall, after all. Jessica doesn’t notice the switch knife that he pulls out from his pocket, until the blade stabs through her leg. She gasps and forcefully strikes at his neck, cutting the circulation. With a loud groan, he falls to the ground, and Jessica sinks to the ground from the sharp, stabbing pain.

Grimacing, she holds the handle and swiftly pulls it out, her vision blurring as the blood starts to flow. She huffs and carefully moves towards the unconscious man, tearing through his shirt with the knife. With careful movements, she ties the cloth around her wounded leg and shakily gets up on her feet, her hands darting towards the brick wall.

She withdraws the knife and shoves it in her pocket, hissing in pain with each step. Her phone rings in her pocket, but she ignores it and hobbles on her good leg, fleeing as quickly as she could before being discovered. She hails a taxi, ignoring the curious look of the driver as she holds up her wounded leg.

He doesn’t ask, though, and Jessica is grateful that he’s able to mind his own business, because she doesn’t feel like explaining about getting into a fight and knocking a harasser unconscious. She gives the direction to Trish’s apartment, and when she arrives, she uses the elevator this time to go up to her floor.  

Jumping with a wounded leg doesn’t sound appealing, and Jessica doesn’t want the risk of opening it up more if she jumps. Clutching her leg, she pushes the doorbell and hunches over as she waits for Trish to open the door.

“Jess, what the fuck happened to you?” Trish says, panicking as Jessica grunts and limps her way towards the living room.

“Got stabbed by some idiot,” is all Jessica says, as she sinks down on the couch.

Biting her lip in worry, Trish heads to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and Jessica carefully raises up her bad leg to prop it on the table. She winces as she massages the area around the wound, which, thankfully, isn’t big enough to render her out of commission. Thank shit for her fast healing, because she wouldn’t be able to do her job with an unhealed leg.

Trish emerges from the bathroom with the first aid kit and sets it on the table, her eyebrows furrowed as she glances at the hastily-made bandage on Jessica’s wound. Jessica ignores the worry and concern that seep through Trish’s every pore, listening to the snipping sounds of the scissors and her make-shift bandage being ripped.

“You should take off your pants,” Trish says softly, hesitantly, touching Jessica’s arm.

Without any complaint, Jessica gingerly pulls her jeans down and Trish helps her when it rolls down towards her wound. Trish’s hand remains on her arm, and it makes Jessica feels things that she shouldn’t be feeling at all. She clears her throat, and Trish seems to take the hint.

Trish takes some cotton and dabs at the blood, and Jessica squirms and hisses. Saying nothing, Trish continues to work, gently wiping away the dried parts with ones wet with alcohol. She’s quick and precise in her movements, making it as less painful as possible for Jessica. After cleaning up the wound, she wraps the wounded part of Jessica’s leg in white gauze, her fingers nimble and light.

It doesn’t surprise Jessica, because for the longest time, Trish has been the one to take care of her when she ends up battered and bruised on her door. Sometimes, she thinks that Trish would have a pretty good career in being a doctor of a nurse because of the many types of injuries that Jessica has ended up with in the past.

“Thanks,” Jessica says, her voice low and gravelly as she takes in Trish’s finished work.

Nodding, Trish puts the materials back in the case and snaps it shut, resting her hand above the neatly-wrapped bandage.

“You should be more careful,” Trish whispers, and Jessica grunts in response. “Jess, I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” Jessica responds automatically, regretting it as soon as the words leave her mouth. “Shit, that came out wrong,” she adds quickly and clenches her jaw. “Just- don’t worry too much about me, okay? I heal fast, so it’s no good fussing too much about it.”

“ _Heal_ being the operative word, Jess,” Trish emphasizes, her eyes flashing with frustration before it morphs back into the soft, caring look she always wears with Jessica around. “You _heal fast_ , but you still get _hurt,_ ” she murmurs sadly, and it grips at Jessica’s chest.

She winces, hating the sadness that drips from Trish’s voice. Hating _herself. Way to go, Jessica_ fucking _Jones,_ she thinks bitterly.

“You once told me that to steer clear of you, that you _can’t_ risk me,” Trish recounts, looking straight at Jessica.

Refusing to meet her eyes, Jessica casts her gaze towards the ground. “Yeah, I remember,” she says gruffly, fighting back the vulnerability that is threatening to show itself.

“I _can’t_ risk _you_ either, Jess. Has that ever occurred to you? Because every time you show up here at my door, _injured_ , I never know what to _feel!_ Should I be happy that when you do, you’re always in one piece, or, or _helpless_ because you’re _hurt_?” Trish cries out, and Jessica can feel the anger, the sadness, the _helplessness_ that breaks out.

Gritting her teeth, Jessica says nothing, keeping her eyes firmly set on the floor.

“Sometimes, you are just the _biggest_ idiot I know,” Trish finishes, her voice cracking at the last word.

“Believe me, I _am_ the biggest idiot to have walked this shitty planet,” Jessica chuckles darkly, finally lifting her head. “And you’re not wrong to say that. I know you don’t mean it, and I know that you’re just frustrated with me. Fuck, I’m angry at _myself_ , too,” she laughs humorlessly, thinking of all the times that she was helpless and running away like a damn coward.

Away from Kilgrave, from her shitty childhood, from _everything._

“Fuck me and my hero complex,” she mutters to herself, but Trish hears her.

“The thing is, that’s one of the many things I love about you. Even if you take it _too far_ sometimes,” Trish sinks onto the far end of the couch, on the opposite side of Jessica. She brings her knees up to her chin and curls into herself.

“I still don’t understand why you feel that way about me and why you’re putting up with my shit,” Jessica deflects, frowning deeply.

“I don’t have the answer to that, but all I know is I can’t stop. It killed me when you shut me out before, and even then, I still couldn’t stop caring and worrying about you,” Trish sniffs, rocking herself back and forth.

“I am such a piece of shit. A selfish, insensitive piece of shit,” Jessica says self-deprecatingly, but moves closer to Trish nonetheless. She ignores the pain in her leg, the tightness in her chest, and the warning bells that ring in her head that once she holds Trish close to her now, it would be too late to stop herself from falling completely.

“No, you’re not,” Trish argues, hesitantly closing in on Jessica, as though afraid that she would change her mind and flee at the last second.

The thing is, she’s a piece of shit that loves Trish Walker, no matter how hard she tries to deny it.

“You deserve better. You can still run,” Jessica warns, leaving a sizeable gap between them, just in case Trish decides that she can still stop this, whatever it is.

“Do you want to? Run, I mean?” Trish asks gently. Her eyes are begging Jessica not to, but at the same time she knows that Trish will understand if she wants to, even if it will break her heart all over again.

But she’s selfish. She wouldn’t be Jessica Jones if some parts of her weren’t.

“We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready,” Trish whispers, and Jessica has to wonder how on earth Trish is so fucking patient in dealing with her. She’d already have exploded at this point if the roles were reversed.

She’s so fucked up that she can’t even understand what she feels herself.

“I’m not going to ask you to wait for me. But I’ll fight like hell not to run. Is that enough for you? Because that’s all I can promise you right now,” Jessica says, but inside she’s hoping that Trish will wait until the time she’s ready. She’s not selfish enough to say it out loud though.

Trish gives her a watery smile and nods, then kisses Jessica on the cheek.

“That’s all I need,” Trish says, seemingly satisfied by the response.

Jessica nods and gives Trish a sideway hug, pushing back the urge to kiss her because it’s only going to make things even more complicated between them than they already are.

So she just says, “Okay.”


End file.
